Goku's back !
by Richard0
Summary: Sequel to Return of Raditz. Goku returns after being defeated by Raditz.
1. PART 01

PART 01 -  
  
30 yrs passed after the 1st saga.  
  
I will explain what happened during those 30 yrs.  
  
When Goku jr and Vegeta jr were revived Raditz left.  
  
The Z fighters searched for him all over the world but no luck.  
  
After 6 months ... The Z team summoned the eternal dragon.  
  
Raditz appeared and wished for a spaceship and a castle before they could make thier wish.  
  
Raditz destroyed the dragon radar.  
  
He disappeared yet again.  
  
1 week later Kurillin was captured in the castle. 2 days later Master Roshi joined him. Day by day they were all captured.  
  
Bulma made devices for Raditz. One of them was to make a new saiya-jin race. Raditz commanded them and he conquered Earth , New Namek and 3 other planets. He revived a part of the old saiya-jin race to conquer other planets. King Kai found out that only Saiya-jins can perform the 'Radican technique' .  
  
It surpassed SSJ4 by 10 , 000  
  
Not all the Z fighters were captured. Goku jr and Yamcha still remained to put miner flaws in Raditz's plans.  
  
Now the story begins.... 


	2. PART 02

PART 02 -  
  
A speeding light headed towards Goku's dead body or the remains of it.  
  
Then the legendary Kakarot was revived.  
  
Goku teleported to King Kai's new planet.  
  
King Kai told him what happened while he was dead and told him about how lucky it was that that blast revived him.  
  
Raditz was happily sitting on his royal throne waiting for reports.  
  
Bulma seemed to be his right hand slave.  
  
"Ahh blackmailing you with your son's death is so delightful" said Raditz smirking into Bulma's annoyed yet helpless face.  
  
It was like in the middle ages , the prisoners were all shackled and stuff.  
  
Raditz decided to visit his prisoners.  
  
He looked at Kurillin.  
  
"You'll never get away with this. Goku will be back !" said Kurillin his eyes flashing dangerously. Raditz was slightly scared but not hesitant to reply.  
  
"OK when that happens please tell me." Said Raditz cooly.  
  
"You bastard ! When I get out of here I'll kill you !" said Trunks.  
  
Raditz slapped him across the face.  
  
"Who's the prince now ?" remarked Raditz.  
  
Goten tried to flare super saiya-jin but the shackles took his energy and transfered it to some tank.  
  
"Sons of Kakarot ! You are so Weak !" remarked Raditz and started torturing Chi Chi litirelly .  
  
A soldier came to Raditz.  
  
"Raditz one of the SSJ3 guards was killed." said the soldier.  
  
"What ?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"Other news ?" asked Raditz.  
  
"The two wanted men have killed some of the SSJ teams in west earth." said the soldier.  
  
"Then it couldn't have been them. There is another. No it couldn't be....Kakarot." said Raditz.  
  
"Sir here's the dead body of the guy who was murdered I think it will give you a clue of who i t might be , Lord Raditz , Report finished." said the guy and gave him the body.  
  
Raditz looked down at it. His armor was ripped off and on his chest there was written : The Dead will rise again , brother  
  
It was written in....Blood  
  
Is it true ? Did Gokuu do this ? Or was it another force ? What will Gokuu do when he hears about the torture his brother gave to his wife ? 


	3. PART 03

Part 03  
  
Raditz was figeting in his throne.  
  
130 normal saiyans dead , 60 super sayians dead , 37 super saiyan 2s dead , 15 super saiyan 3s dead and 6 super saiyan 4s dead.  
  
Raditz was enraged.  
  
"Kakarot...." muttered Raditz.  
  
Then a guy came in.  
  
"What ?" asked Raditz.  
  
"Sir. Your son's return was ambushed." said the guy.  
  
"What ?? Jerugo ?" asked Raditz.  
  
Raditz transformed to Radican saiyan and with extreme speed made it to the other side of the planet.  
  
He went and hovered in a space craft.  
  
He pressed the hyper mode button and the ship went super sonic. It was almost as if it was the speed of light.  
  
Raditz made it to New Namek.  
  
SSJ2s huddled up.  
  
The SSJ3 in charge of the planet came up to Raditz.  
  
"Sir...I" began the saiyan but he was blasted to hell by Raditz.  
  
He saw his son laying on the floor.... , his neck had been sliced open there was blood on his face. The pupils were gone. Raditz fell to his knees. His Radican form flashed down to saiya-jin form.  
  
"KAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAROT !!!" screamed Raditz.  
  
8 other space pods came.  
  
They were all brothers of the dead son.  
  
"Vento , Rishee , Konque , Zamii , Etyo , Froze' , Nenchi , Omaque. Your brother....has just....died." said Raditz , one of his nine sons was dead.  
  
Rishee flashed SSJ2 and was about to destroy the planet with anger. But Zamii and Etyo stopped him.  
  
Vento stepped forward. The eldest brother spoke.  
  
"It seems little brother has just died. Father seems rather depressed. Rishee , we'll get our revenge ! Kakarot will die. Stay calm everyone if we pull together we will avenge our brother !" announced Vento wisely. Omaque , Konque and Zamii bowed in understatement as they admired their big brother. , Etyo nodded in approval as did Nenchi. Rishee was still hollering however trying his best to co operate but Froze stepped forward and looked at Vento coldly. "I take orders from no one." he said cold as ever.  
  
The brothers were afraid of Froze. They all knew he had the most potential. However Raditz wasn't proud of Froze as much as he was proud of Jerugo or Vento. They seemed like elite men , However he could feel Froze's power and knew that Froze would one day be greater than him and Kakarot combined. However his cold judgements could haress the universe.  
  
Vento went and comforted his father.  
  
"Listen , Vento...You're all I've got right now. Stay sharp and don't die." said Raditz sternly. Vento nodded in anxiety. Raditz was almost as cold as Froze and Vento could not imagine that day would come. The 10 relatives went in the space pod and back to Earth.  
  
Who is responsible for all these murders ? Is the Radican saiyan that powerful ? Are the nine sons a threat ? And what is this power Froze possess within ? FIND OUT IN THE UPCOMING PARTS. 


	4. PART 04

PART 04  
  
On the way back to Earth Vento hit a body. It stayed stuck on his space pod.  
  
Vento looked at it and saw that it was a guy with some weird hairdo that stuck up.  
  
Then Vento felt a hard thump on the pod.  
  
It was what seemed like....Kakarot.  
  
Vento knew this because his father was charging right at Kakarot to stop him from destroying another son.  
  
But Goku couldn't destroy anyone outside in space with no air. He was just there for the body. He took the body back to Kaio-shin's planet.  
  
"Yes we will need....Vegeta" said Kibito Kai.  
  
"But he's dead." said Goku.  
  
"I know. Goku how long has it been since you've been revived ? " asked Kibito Kai.  
  
"Uh....3 days." said Goku.  
  
"Then that light that hit you should still be fresh by the end of the week. I'll take it and give it to Vegeta." said Kibito Kai.  
  
He touched Goku's chest and some raging white light came out. He carefully put it in Vegeta.  
  
Goku kneeled over to see what Vegeta was going to do.  
  
Then a burst filled the air and clouds begin to move , Vegeta was revived as a Super saiya-jin.  
  
"WHERE IS HE ?!" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta. I will explain everything." said Kibito Kai.  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
"Oh...He kidnapped my son. How dare he ?" demanded Vegeta.  
  
"on't worry you are going to train with King Kai. Goku we have a lot of work to do." said Kibito Kai.  
  
"Howcome Kakarot gets to train with you ?" asked Vegeta.  
  
"Because he already knows the kaio-ken." said Kibito Kai.  
  
"Aargh. Kakarot....I'll meet you later." said Vegeta.  
  
Kibito Kai transported him to King Kai's planet.  
  
Will Vegeta be able to help Goku ? Has Raditz gone mad with fury ? What will Goku learn that involves the Kaio-ken ? Who is next to die from the 9 sons ? FIND OUT IN PART 05 


	5. PART 05

PART 05  
  
Trunks needed someone....he wanted his father.  
  
It has been 30 yrs and he's still crying over his father's death. His mother's misery he decendant's loss.  
  
At that moment he turned SSJ2. It rattled the chains but then his power was taken away.  
  
....The door to the dungeon room opened and a guard came in.  
  
"hello all you lousy prisoners. You have 2 guests." Said the guard.  
  
Bulma came in. She kissed Trunks tenderly on the cheek.  
  
"on't worry Trunks. I know your father will come back for us someday." she said in misery.  
  
Then Vento came in.  
  
Trunks and the Z fighters had only saw Vento and the 8 other sons once.  
  
Vento entered with his cape swirling behind. He pushed Bulma off. Tears started to form from her eyes. Trunks turned USSJ but his power was drained again.  
  
"ear cousin. Its hard to believe. You are a prisoner and I am a prince. For the first time in 30 yrs I will lead you to the outdoors so that I may talk to you. All of you will come with me to the outdoors and meet my brothers. For the 1st time you will be treated like royalty." said Vento to Goten.  
  
Goten had spent the entire day turning SSJ with madness he was too drained out but he slowly nodded.  
  
"If you try any offensive attacks...the cuffs I will use will freeze you completly." said Vento and made them wear the cuffs.  
  
He lead them to a garden , it had a beautiful gasibo. They sat in it. Only Uubu seemed to appreciete it.  
  
Gohan and Videl kissed for the 1st time in 30 yrs. They embraced each other with love that touched Vento well...  
  
What is Vento thinking ? Will Goku and Vegeta ever be ready ? How will this field trip end ? Will the Z fighters be dead or alive ? 


	6. SPECIAL

Special : Guide to the 9 sons -  
  
Ages :  
  
Vento - 29  
Jarugo - 26  
Rishee - 25  
Konque - 23  
Zamii - 21  
Etyo - 20  
Froze - 16  
Nenchi - 15  
Omaque - 13  
  
Characters-  
  
Vento - He is the obstinate leader which keeps Rishee in control. His younger brothers respect him by much.  
  
Jarugo - He is the brave warrior. He inherits his grandfather rather than his father.  
  
Rishee - The ill tempered Rishee is a bother to the brothers. He gets mad easily and he is dumb but his power is something you must beware of.  
  
Konque - He has an average PL but his mentality is that of a human. Raditz raised Konque amongst humans so that Konque could pick up their intelligent mentality.  
  
Zamii - He's the puppetteer of the brothers. He has many traps and fakes that you'd better watch out for while fighting him. You never know where he is.  
  
Etyo - He is like Rishee but with brains. Therefore making him real powerful. Etyo is jealous of Vento he wishes he could lead.  
  
Froze - He is the mysterious 'cold blooded warrior' this guy has an unusual character his power is never determined well but its not average that's for sure. He would kill anyone who orders him even his own flesh and blood.  
  
Nenchi - He's like Vento's assistant. He'll do whatever Vento tells him and Raditz has high hopes for Nenchi.  
  
Omaque - The 13 year old is just developing yet he has impressive ranks. Konque seems to be Omaque's role model.  
  
Power Levels(at the beginning) -  
  
Vento - 60 , 100  
Jarugo - 60 , 110  
Rishee - 63 , 000  
Konque - 60 , 000  
Zamii - 60 , 050  
Etyo - 63 , 100  
Froze - 77 000 (Highest rank determined yet)  
Nenchi - 59 , 000  
Omaque - 43 , 000


	7. PART 06

Part 06 -  
  
Chi Chi was happy looking at Gohan and Videl. Though she was jealous that she couldn't do the same for Gokuu.  
  
Raditz walked to the imperial garden and caught sight of the event.  
  
"Vento ! What is the meaning of....this ?" he said disgusted.  
  
"I wish to know these people better , father." said Vento.  
  
"Nonsense. These are disgusting beings. They don't even have a place in my Low Level squad." said Raditz.  
  
"Father , I want to get to know them." said Vento starting to get angry.  
  
"But they are low blooded creatures-" began Raditz.  
  
"BUT I WANT TO GET TO KNOW THEM !!" yelled Vento as he started powering up with anger.  
  
Raditz nodded , and walked away.  
  
"So Goten-san , tell me more about this....Kid buu character." said Vento.  
  
Trunks walked over to Marron.  
  
"Hey...Listen I wanted to tell you for the longest time that , I...I...love you" confessed Trunks.  
  
Marron was shocked and so were Krillin , #18 and Bulma   
  
Bulla smiled ,she knew her brother meant that. She had noticed him staring at her when he wasn't crying over his dead father.  
  
Marron paused and looked at him.  
  
"I'm speechless....but I'll give it a try." she said uncertian over Trunks. She had never loved anyone and was inexperienced but she did like Trunks so maybe she would grow to love him in time.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
Trunks had never felt so happy. He was finally in joy after all these years. After their lock was over he hurried to Vento and bowed.  
  
"Thank you. I will embrace forever even if you are that scum's son." exclaimed Trunks.  
  
"Trunks !" warned Bulma.  
  
Vento wasn't fazed by the comment.  
  
"Thankyou. I suggest you don't do that when father's around." said Vento calmly.  
  
Gohan was shocked by Vento's reaction. He knew Vento wasn't evil. It was determined that Vento was neutral.  
  
Piccolo decided to perform a little trick.  
  
"Ah...may I use your bathroom ?" asked Piccolo  
  
"Sure...this map will lead you to the bathroom. Oh and...erm if you escape we'll detect you by the cuffs." said Vento giving him a map leading him to the bathroom.  
  
"Oh I won't escape....but somebody will" Piccolo muttered.  
  
Chi Chi looked at Pan. Pan seemed so empty.  
  
Chi Chi walked over to her.  
  
"What's wrong Pan ?" asked Chi Chi.  
  
"nothing...its just that I wish someone loved me" said Pan.  
  
"Yes I wish Gokuu was here." said Chi Chi.  
  
"But Granma' you can remember granpa' at least. I have....no one" she said.  
  
Goten overheard and walked to her.  
  
"She's right mum. I'm feeling a bit downt too. Valece is dead. We returned here in the future so...that means we can't we lose everyone we know. I can't use the dragon so....I'm down." said Goten tears coming out his eyes.  
  
Vento heard what Goten said and walked up to him.  
  
"The dragonballs can be found if father allows the scientist to recreate the dragon radar. Then I would gather them for you and bring her back." said Vento.  
  
"You are great Vento ! But....I don't want her to live in a dungeon." said Goten.  
  
"on't worry from now on I will give you a castle. However my father will put a special barrier over it so that you can't escape. In the castle however , there will be a portal to another abandoned world. You can do whatever you like because the world is based on Earth and you can go to all the places you used to go to. However no dragonballs can be found. You can do whatever you like !" said Vento.  
  
"Wow thanks. When do we leave ?" asked Goten.  
  
"I will tell father and he will arrange it for you. In the meanwhile enjoy your stay in the dungeon." said Vento as he saw Piccolo coming back with a HUGE grin.  
  
They went back to the dungeon.....  
  
Is Vento lying ? Will Raditz accept ? Why is Vento doing this , is he up to something ? What is Piccolo going to do ? And what are Goku and Vegeta up to ? Find out in PART 07


	8. PART 07

Part 07  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS , VENTO !!!?" demanded Raditz outraged at his son's actions.  
  
"Let me put it this way , father. Powerful warriors who have defeated Furiza , Cell and some other nasty villans deserve better than the dungeon." said Vento calmly sipping his tea.  
  
"You are a soft idiot." said Raditz.  
  
"Ruling properly isn't soft !" said Vento slamming his cup down. He was about to walk away when Raditz spoke.  
  
"Oh whatever , let them take the stupid castle I don't need it anyway. You have already summoned the dragon. What did you wish for them ?" asked Raditz.  
  
"Valece , a woman which Goten loves and 30 years youth for them except the old pervert and Vegeta jr." said Vento and walked out.  
  
As he walked out another came in.  
  
"Sir ,sir a namekian calling himself 'Kami' is killing SSJs.  
  
"Kami ?" demanded Raditz.  
  
"Yes , so far we have , Yamcha , Goku jr , Kakarot and this namekian all wanted." said the guard.  
  
"No , sir. There is another one called Vegeta." reported a second guard.  
  
"Vegeta ?" demanded Raditz.  
  
"Yes...sir" said the guard.  
  
"Oh blast." he said as he threw two horrifying ki blasts and eliminated both guards.  
  
Raditz transformed to RS (Radican saiya-jin)  
  
Goku jr was eating a wolf's leg. He was much more powerful now and he was super buff.  
  
Currently in the forest he ate. He needed to find out the Z fighters location and free them.  
  
"OK I gotta think. I must find Yamcha first then we can look together. he's supposed to be in the other side of the world. Don't worry Pan-san I will save you !" said Goku Jr and transformed to SSJ.  
  
His anger made him fire a gigantic yellow ki blast gathering the attention of 5 SSJ3s.  
  
Goku jr sensed their ki and hid in the bushes.  
  
They moved like lightning. He could hear them talk.  
  
_Ojinbue, go that way , me and Kelha will go this way while Ozore and Piffe' keep guard here._ said one of them.  
  
The leader talked on the walky talky.  
  
_Sir , I think one of the wanted saiya-jins have been found , I've sensed this ki before._  
  
After about 5 minutes the whole forest was covered in SSJ3s , Goku Jr had moved on and hid in a tree.  
  
Suddenly a guard stepped on him.  
  
"Hey I found him !" said one of them. He brought the others' attention and they all jumped on him. His breath was losing and he was down and pummeled. he was being trampled.  
  
He felt death right in the eyes. He remembered all his friends as he got weaker and weaker.  
  
Then a blast hit some of them and then he heard a faint voice  
  
_KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAA_ he heard it faintly and then it got louder.  
  
Then they were off him. In front of him he could see : Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Be careful brat" said Vegeta.  
  
"on't worry when you're in a situation like this we'll always come and help." said Goku.  
  
"You....must....be....ghosts." said Goku jr.  
  
"Now , we're alive all right. I'll explain later. I've got training to do to match Raditz and then I'll come help. Say hi to Yamcha for me and do your best !" said Goku as he teleported away.  
  
"on't worry ancestor ,I won't fail you." muttered Goku Jr.  
  
Goku jr flared to SSJ and fired ki blasts everywhere.  
  
SSJ3s were gathered again but they could not follow him well with all the ki blasts around.  
  
With lightining speed he flew until he could at least sense the faintest sign of Yamcha...  
  
Will Goku jr and Yamcha be able to rescue the Z fighters ? What are the Z fighters doing ? Who is this Kami ? Does he have to do with Piccolo's planning ? What is Raditz going to do to capture his wanted list ? When will Goku and Vegeta's 'special' training be completed ? Find out in Part 08


	9. PART 08

Part 08  
  
Raditz was figeting on his chair ...Etyo came in.  
  
"Well...." muttered Raditz.  
  
"I revived Jarugo with the Namekian dragon , and with the two other wishes I wished for more soldiers and more equipment." said Etyo.  
  
"Good , where's Jarugo." said Raditzu.  
  
"Right here fahter," said the buff saiya-jin  
  
"Where did you go ?" asked Raditz.  
  
"I conquered 3 planets." said Jarugo.  
  
"Good. Which planets did you conquer ?" asked Raditz.  
  
"Okonara , Didea' and Chinqua." said Jarugo.  
  
"But those are new breeds. Chinqua is filled with the best fighters around it even beat my SSJ3 squad." said Raditz.  
  
"I mastered the SSJ4 technique" said Jarugo.  
  
"You ?.....I am so proud....the first son to go to SSJ level. You can even beat Froze." said Raditz.  
  
Jarugo's eyes darkened. "No....Froze has ultimate power." said Jarugo.  
  
"But he can't go SSJ4." said Raditz.  
  
"There's power in him father. Don't underestimate Froze." said Jarugo darkly.  
  
"whatever....where's Vento ?" asked Raditz.  
  
"We have no idea." said Jarugo.  
  
"I do. He went to visit those Z brats." said Etyo.  
  
"WHAT ?!" demanded Raditz.  
  
"You heard him." said Jarugo.  
  
"Jarugo ! Go talk some sense into him and make him be more like you !" commanded Raditz.  
  
"May I go too ?" asked Etyo itching to embarass him brother ?  
  
"No. You go train. You're too weak." said Raditz.  
  
"Fine." said Etyo.   
  
Jarugo flew and thought about what to do.  
  
'ok so i have to say the word 'unleash' in my mind to get through the barrier.' thought Jarugo.  
  
Vento went into the castle. He went into the kitchen.  
  
Pan was there.  
  
"hello , Pan-chan." said Vento.  
  
"hey..." she said desperatly.  
  
"Why do you look so unhappy ?" asked Vento.  
  
"on't I have a reason to be unhappy ? This world is ruled by your dad." said Pan.  
  
Vento walked up to the empty lady.  
  
"...But that's not why you are sad is it ?" he asked tenderly.  
  
"...no...." she muttered as he grabbed her hand.  
  
He put his finger under her chin and lifted here face up.  
  
"You look like the crescent moon..." said Vento.  
  
"Hey , Vento" said Goten and Vento released here immeatedly.  
  
"ooh...I see what was happening here." said Goten.  
  
"Uncle Goten it isn't what it looks like." said Pan.  
  
"Uncle Goten ?" asked Vento.  
  
"Yeah , he's my uncle is there a problem ?" Asked Pan.  
  
"Then we're...you and me...we are second cousins. We're related." said Vento sadly.  
  
"Yeah so ?" asked Pan.  
  
"I have to leave now" said Vento as he lowered his head.  
  
Jarugo came in at that moment.  
  
"Hey Vento , father said......who's...she ?" asked Jarugo as his eyes set on Pan.  
  
"My name is Pan. I am your second cousin." she said cheerfully.  
  
"You look like an angel....I mean a human." Said Jarugo.  
  
Vento patted Jarugo and they both left.  
  
Is Jarugo actually a threat with his SSJ4 powers ? Do the two brothers actually feel something for Pan ? What does she think of them both ?


	10. PART 09

Part 09  
  
Trunks and Marron were as happy as can be.  
  
"I've never felt so happy. Marron. When i'm around you I am the happiest man in the world." said Trunks and grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.  
  
"Oh Trunks ....you're so romantic." she said.  
  
Vegeta jr saw the whole thing and spoke up quickly.  
  
"Please don't make me barf ancestor." growled Vegeta jr making his intentions clearly.  
  
"Hey ! Why didn't you tell me you were here ?!" said Trunks blushing .  
  
Marron kissed him so hard that he forgot about Vegeta jr comletly.  
  
"...I love you so much...." she said.  
  
"yeah...me too." he said. After all those years in the dungeon his dream had finally come true.  
  
"So...old man, when will I be finished with this....so called training." said Vegeta grumpily.  
  
"You don't even try to learn the Kaio-Ken but at least you are learning other techniques." said King Kai.  
  
"Whatever..." said Vegeta turning SSJ.  
  
"Stop showing off. We're not done yet." said King Kai.  
  
"The azzi cannon is more than enough for a training session and my Pl has risen like nothing else." said Vegeta showing off and going to SSJ2.  
  
"You are damned. You are wrong if you think you can surpass the Radican saiyan with that lowly power level." said King Kai.  
  
"what ! I can beat Raditz with my arms tied behind my back." said Vegeta.  
  
"Yeah you sure could. That's why you ended up dead !" said King Kai.  
  
Vegeta grabbed the sensei by the shirt and dragged him to the training area.  
  
Vento sat on his bed.  
  
"So what if she's my second cousin..... I love her.....she will be my queen." said Vento  
  
He remembered her face well....  
  
"I can't live without her , I must see her again !" said Vento and flew out of the window.  
  
Piccolo sparred with Goten.  
  
"heh what a weak fighter you are !" said Piccolo.  
  
"Weak ?! RRRR" said Goten and turned SSJ.  
  
Goten fired a kamehameha at Piccolo but to his surprise Piccolo simply caught the attack.  
  
"Like I said you're weak." said Piccolo.  
  
"Oh yeah !!" said Goten and tried to push his luck further but he remained SSJ and he couldn't push up to his limit.  
  
'I have never seen anybody so weak before.' thought Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo let me check him out !" said Trunks kissing Marron off.  
  
"Fine." said Piccolo and telepathically contacted Kami.  
  
Trunks looked at Goten.   
  
"Let's go Goten." said Trunks.  
  
Goten attempted punches but Trunks dodged them all.  
  
"Kamehameha" said Trunks firing one of his weakest kamehamehas , to Trunks's surprise it sent Goten flying to a mountian.  
  
"Man you're WAY WAY OUT OF SHAPE !!!!!!" said Trunks.  
  
Goten punched the ground.  
  
"As God is my witness I will be stronger than , than....Gohan." stammered Goten.  
  
"Let me see that come true." said Gohan as he overheard Goten.  
  
"I will. I will you'll see." said Goten and attacked Gohan totally embarrasing himself in front of Valece as he fell on a twig.  
  
"ooh you're too out of shape bro !" said Gohan.  
  
"I AM NOT !!!!" screamed Goten and turned SSJ , he attacked Trunks and Gohan with two extra huge kamehamehas.  
  
Gohan turned Mystic saiya-jin and Trunks turned SSJ.  
  
Goten's pupils disappeared as his anger showed....  
  
Trunks and Gohan landed in the water.   
  
Goten sped to them determined to finish them off.  
  
He was about to finish Trunks off when he got hit in the head by Gohan. Before fainting Goten said 'thanks bro' .  
  
Is Goten actually weak ? Are his saiyan instincts coming alive again ? What connection is there between Piccolo and 'Kami' ?What is this azzi cannon that Vegeta mentioned ? Will Vento be able to marry Pan when she's his second cousin ? And what will Jarugo say about that ? Find out in Part 10


	11. PART 10

OMG its been a while here's the next part  
  
Part 10  
  
Vento looks at the sunlight through his imperial garden. The shining rays shone upon his face.  
  
Vento walked away.  
  
"Where are you going , brother ?!" came Jarugo's voice.  
  
"Why ? Do you care ?" asked Vento without even turning around to face his younger brother.  
  
"Are you going to see Pan-chan ?" asked Jarugo curiously.  
  
"Maybe...." said Vento and started to walk away.  
  
"on't you dare walk away from me , brother !" said an enraged Jarugo.  
  
"You can't command me." said Vento.  
  
Jarugo appeared in front of Vento.  
  
"We'll see who gets Pan-chan...." said Jarugo and punched him brother down.  
  
Vento threw a yellow ki blast scratching Jarugo's face. They exchanged blows as Vento was kneed by Jarugo.  
  
Vento punched his brother but Jarugo headbutted .  
  
The punched each other and were about to set off again when their blows were stopped by some force.  
  
It was...Raditz.  
  
"Father....!" they both said and bowed.  
  
" Vento ! How dare you attack your brother ?!" demanded Raditz.  
  
"But...." began Vento but he recieved a hard punch from Raditz.  
  
"Excuse yourself immeadietly." said Raditz.  
  
Vento was sick of Raditz always taking Jarugo's side so he did something about it.  
  
"I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE , FATHER !! I BET KAKAROT WAS A MUCH BETTER FIGHTER THAN YOU !!" shouted Vento  
  
"Take that b-" began Raditz but recieved a hard blow from Vento.   
  
Vento flew away. Jarugo flew after him.  
  
Raditz was caught by surprise with the attack so he almost fell , that is until Omaque came.  
  
"on't worry father. I 'll get you safe !" said Omaque gently. Raditz shook him off and pushed him to the ground. He flew away without noticing.  
  
He didn't go after Vento or Jarugo but he went flying into the mountians enforcing his rage to the nature.  
  
Vento was almost at his target but he was hit by an enormous ki blast.  
  
Jarugo came and grabbed Vento by the neck he pummeled Vento to a pulp.  
  
"Pan-chan is mine do you hear ?!" demanded Jarugo as he spat in his face and kneed him to the ground.   
  
Jarugo flew back at home with a huge smirk of victory.  
  
What will Raditz do with his son's betrayal ? Will Jaruo kill his own flesh and blood ? What will Vento choose , Pan or his family ? What are the others doing ? FIND OUT IN PART 11


	12. PART 11

Part 11 (oh and thanks for banning me)  
  
Vento was about to get up. The kneeing from Jarugo had injured him badly. Suddenly a bunch of wolves came and started biting him.  
  
The ripped his clothes off and made wounds in his right arm.  
  
He shook some off as he struggled buut they just loomed at him some more.  
  
Then he went a bit angry and fired a purple ki blast at them.  
  
He killed one and the others went berzerk and ripped some more of his flesh. He screamed and with a gust of wind blasted them away.  
  
The fell on their backs and he zoomed up and fired yellow ki blasts at them.  
  
He fell to the ground and crawled up to the castle. he passed the barrier and then fainted.  
  
Goku Jr met up with Yamcha and Kami.  
  
"Listen , human , you go to the central castle, saiya-jin , you go to the barrier castle. I will make sure there are no intrusions," said Kami.  
  
The two obeyed. Goku jr was a little pissed with the namek. It was as if a rivalry similar to Goku's and Piccolo's was , was starting.  
  
He felt a jolt on his left arm. He turned around and saw a fat saiya-jin pulling it. Then the fat saiya-jin fell down.  
  
"Be more careful...kid." said Kami as Goku jr gritted his teeth.  
  
Goten kicked Gohan and Trunks . His pupils disappeared.  
  
Goten blasted out of the castle and to the barrier. He punched it hard . His power was incredible. With a gust of wind he got out. Right after he did the barrier closed up again.   
  
Goten was a USSJ . The barrier was stronger than that but his punch seemed more powerful than anything and to show the process of the energy waste. After Goten flew about half a mile or so he fainted . His hair went black again and he fell into a pit.  
  
Pan was outside wandering in the garden. She had sensed Goten's energy and saw him fly right out. She saw Vento's injured body and rushed up to him.  
  
She grabbed a cloth and cleaned the wounds. She took out the cuts and put a cloth on his forehead.  
  
His eyes slid open after a while. His vision was all blurry but it cleared up and he was happy to see Pan. But still in a weak state.  
  
"Pan..." he whispered softly.  
  
He rubbed her cheek which Pan thought was strange.  
  
Then he put his hand on the back of her head and pushed it slowly to his. pan realized what was going on and slowly co operated.  
  
She dragged him slowly by a tree under the shade.   
  
His head rested on her belly.  
  
Videl watched and smiled. She had never seen such a peaceful sight.  
  
Pan patted his head slowly . Vento slept again. She kept patting softly until she slept as well.  
  
Goku jr was flying to the barrier then he saw a body lying in the pit. It had familar ki.  
  
He flew down to it. He saw Goten.  
  
Goku jr decided to deliver Goten to Korin's tower.  
  
Will Goku jr arrive in time to save Goten ? Will Jarugo interfere with Vento and Pan's situation ? Do Kami and Goku jr have a serious rivalry ? What will Raditz do to Yamcha ? What is this mysterious power Goten has ? And will I ever get unbanned ? Find out in PART 12


	13. PART 12

Part 12  
  
On planet Karatia Rishee was happily killing innocent inhabitants.  
  
"Fire !" said the leader and he fired a ki blast from his shot gun.  
  
Rishee slapped it away.  
  
"OK get the cannon !!!" said the leader and then without warning a large cannon fired a massive blue ki blast.  
  
The scouter started beeping.  
  
"What the ? That ki blast has a PL of over 80,000. This could be dangerous !" said Rishee.  
  
He dodged but then he moved to find another one facing him.  
  
Rishee so his life flashing before his eyes . But then a bunch of SSJs came and blocked the shot.  
  
"You have to be more careful , prince Rishee." said the SSJ.  
  
"Thanks , Kerelu. I will !" said Rishee and fired a massive green ki blast at the leader's heart.  
  
"NOO , SHARAZI !!" screamed a female inhabitant.  
  
"FIRE !!!" 3 cannons came and fired multiple ki blasts at the warriors but they were no match for the SSJs.  
  
Rishee decided to retreat to a weaker planet.  
  
About have a second later the SSJs died due to the destruction of the planet from Rishee.  
  
He had warned Kerelu because he saved him.  
  
Kerelu didn't bother to warn everyone in fact he decided to kill the SSJs right before he killed the inhabitants.  
  
Rishee laughed and had fun thinking of the SSJs dying.  
  
Nenchi delivered a kick right to the namekian's gut.  
  
The namekian died with that kick.  
  
Nenchi felt content that he fired the kick of the day.  
  
Zamii was impressed by Nenchi's work. He lazed around all day yet Nenchi worked. But then again Nenchi hadn't learnt the way of the _dark puppeteer_  
  
Konque sparred with Omaque. Omaque had been working hard.  
  
He couldn't keep up with Konque though, Konque was impressed at the boy's improvement.  
  
Omaque managed to lay a scratch on Konque's face.  
  
Omaque got a punch right in the face.  
  
Konque grabbed him from the neck and pummeled him.  
  
Omaque screamed and Konque was sent to the wall. However Omaque fainted.  
  
Etyo had just destroyed another planet.  
  
"hmph. It seems Jarugo has took Vento out of the picture. That makes my work a lot easier." said Etyo.  
  
He was the only one who knew about Jarugo and Vento's fight.  
  
Vento rested on Pan's belly as she woke up. Jarugo had just come in.  
  
"PAN !!" he shouted.  
  
"what ?" she demanded shortly.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU ?!" he said pulling her arm and waking Vento up.  
  
"Let go." she said as she pulled her arm.  
  
"YOU WANT THIS SCUM ?! HOW ABOUT THIS ?! he said as he fired a red ki blast right into Vento's injured arm.  
  
"that's enough" she said as she slapped him as he was about to throw another.  
  
"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU !! NO ONE CAN !!!!!!!!!!" he raged as he powered up.  
  
"STOP !" said Vento as he fired a green ki blast at Jarugo's arm.  
  
Vento's power level rose higher. This scared Jarugo so he limped out.  
  
Vento fainted after the savior. Pan caught him and smiled.  
  
Froze was smirking evilly in his room he laughed in the dark creepy room. Yes he loved the word , dark.....  
  
Jarugo limped back , he met with Etyo on the way.  
  
"Hey Etyo...a little help here...I got injured while training." lied Jarugo.  
  
"sure..." said Etyo .  
  
Jarugo rested on him . Etyo moved his right hand and pointed it at Jarugo. Jarugo knew what was coming.  
  
"Why ?" he asked .  
  
"You're not worth telling." he said as he fired a red ki blast at Jarugo.  
  
He fired his dead body into the sea.  
  
Raditz got mad.  
  
"Jarugo and Vento have been missing for a long time."  
  
A guard came in.  
  
"Sir we are winning the namekian war but your eldest sons are no where to be found." said the guard.  
  
"Just...great" said Raditz and destroyed a vase .  
  
What will Raditz do in this situation ? Why is Froze this creepy ? Why did Etyo want to destroy Vento and Jarugo ? Has Goku jr arrived with Goten at Korin's tower or has he been caught ? Find out all this and more in PART 13


	14. PART 13

PART 13  
  
Raditz paced back and forth...he was worried about his sons.  
  
Suddenly a guard came in.  
  
"sir , bad news. we are losing control over the namekian war." said the guard.  
  
"Nenchi....Zamii" he muttered worriedly.  
  
"we haven't found their whereabouts but our scouter does pick up the remains of their power level." said the guard.  
  
"yes....Zamii must have used _that_ technique and Nenchi is too much of a powerful warrior." said Raditz.  
  
"yes sir I believe so." said the guard.  
  
Suddenly a guard with a worried look on his face came in.,  
  
"Sir , the wanted guy ! ,he's here . The one called Yamcha has mostly killed all of our SSJ troops. His whereabouts are unknown but he's in the castle and he suppressed his ki so we can't detect him" said the guard urgently.  
  
"get....kerelu" said Raditz.  
  
"sir , master rishee wishes to keep Kerelu with him as his personal bodyguard." said the guard.  
  
"nonsense. Tell Rishee his reques is not accepted and send kerelu to find this human." said Raditz.  
  
"that could be arranged easily." said a voice.  
  
"ah....kerelu." said Raditz as kerelu appeared in front of him.  
  
Goku jr delivered Goten to korin's.  
  
The tower was all broken but still left standing. It seemed the saiyans had already attacked.  
  
Korin came out.  
  
Goku jr was about to speak but Korin got to it first.  
  
"I can read your mind. I know why you're here. I also know Goten's story." said Korin.  
  
"Young ones we need to get to the suprme kaios' sacred planet." said Korin.  
  
"Request accepted !" crackled a voice in the shadows....  
  
"Urani baba ! What are you doing here ? " asked Korin as the mystical lady came out.  
  
"I know about the two's power. i will send them to supreme kaios' immeadietly." she said and with a flick of her crystal ball they were at Kibito Kai's lair.  
  
"Yes.....I also sense the power of...an SSJ4....." said kibito kai.  
  
How powerful is Kerelu and what will he do to Yamcha ? What is Zamii's mysterious technique ? What does Kibito Kai mean when he tells us about the true 'SSJ4' ? FIND OUT IN PART 14


	15. PART 14

Part 14  
  
The saiyans at the castle were at full alert.  
  
One of them was attacked by Yamcha.  
  
The others flared SSJ as they saw this  
  
He blasted too to thin air. Then they turned SSJ3.  
  
Yamcha gulped and kicked them on their heads.  
  
He knew he was only just a little better than a SSJ3. Alot of them was a problem.  
  
"SPIRT BOMB !!" screamed Yamcha and fired it at the soldeirs killing them all.  
  
Then one soldier emerged .  
  
"hello my name is...Kerelu" said Kerelu  
  
"oh yeah well your new name will be dead kerelu when I'm through." said Yamcha.  
  
"Oh is that so ?" he said and attacked him with full force.  
  
Yamcha blocked it all. But then to Yamcha's horror he turned SSJ4.  
  
"What the hell...?" demanded Yamcha.  
  
"Only a few of our soldiers can do this." said Kerelu.  
  
Yamcha powered up. His white aura travelled high.  
  
"KEJOSA !!!" screamed Kerelu and two blinding yellow beams came into Yamcha's arms and sent him to the wall .  
  
They were still pushing him but then they faded making Yamcha more vulnerable.  
  
Kerelu laughed at him.  
  
"What do you mean SSJ4 ? Is it the same kind as Goku ?" asked Goku jr.  
  
"sort of. This one is not achieved through tails and moons. It is achieved like other SSJ forms pure hard work and determination. This one is stronger than the normal SSJ4 but few are able to do it. Goten is one of the few. We shall release it within him." said Kibito Kai and smiled at Goku jr's curiousity.  
  
The old kai screamed in Goten's ear.  
  
"AAAAAAH." yelled Goten and woke up.  
  
Goten immeadietly turned SSJ . He was as angry as before. He was as uncontrollable as before.  
  
Kibito Kai merely raised his hands and calmed Goten down. He closed his eyes to focus and started twitching,  
  
"What power !" muttered Kibito Kai. Elder Kai moved to help him and Goten flared down  
  
"What happened ?" asked Goten,  
  
Kibito Kai explained everything.  
  
Then old kai came and put a blanket on him. He concentrated on it and it started glowing.  
  
"To release a form it takes 30 minutes , then we have got an hour and a half." said Kibito Kai.  
  
"Goku jr. You train !" Said Old Kai  
  
How can Yamcha withstand Kerelu's powers ? Will the Z fighters survive with Goten and Goku jr gone ? What happened to Kami ? How are Zamii and Nenchi dealing with the namekian case ? What art are Goku and Vegeta learning ? Where is Goku if he is not with the old kai and kibito kai ? How is Raditz reacting ? What are the trapped Z fighters doing ? Has Vento woken up and will Etyo do when he finds out Vento is still alive ? FIND OUT IN PART 15


	16. PART 15

PART 15  
  
"o you want another one ?" asked Kerelu to the wounded Yamcha  
  
Yamcha looked at him hatefully.  
  
'damn...he just had to take out my arms . I can't perform the solar flare !' thought Yamcha.  
  
kerelu appeared behind Yamcha and kicked him to the wall.  
  
Yamcha devised a plan as Kerelu played along with him.  
  
When Yamcha finished he kicked Kerelu and started strategizing  
  
"Gohan ! I think we've mastered it ! Let's go" said Trunks and Gohan nodded.  
  
"FUSION--HAA" they said and the new fused warrior appeared.  
  
"I'm going to kill Raditz or my name is not....Truhan." said the fused warrior.  
  
Piccolo appeared and kicked him in the face.  
  
"Come on let's see what you got ? Legandary Truhan." snorted Piccolo.  
  
A white aura engulfed Truhan and his hair turned blonde  
  
"Behold the MYSTIC SUPER SAIYA-JIN" said Truhan.  
  
"Come on. SPECIAL BEAM CANNON !" shouted Piccolo and the attack hit him right in the chest and sent him flying . Piccolo streched his arms and punched him before he could regain his balance.  
  
" BURNING MASENKO ATTACK !" shouted Truhan and two beams joined together and sent Piccolo to a nearby mountian.  
  
Piccolo streched his arms and they hit Truhan in the stomach. Then he fired eye beams at him totally burning him. Piccolo had regained his fighting stance by now.  
  
"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON !" Piccolo tried again and for sure this time it was more successful  
  
Piccolo snorted but before he could walk away the fighter came out and pummeled Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo countered by kicking him in the stomach, then as he was on the ground he sent a mouth blast which totally pulverized Truhan.  
  
"YOU'RE PATHETIC !" shouted Piccolo.  
  
But Truhan laughed.  
  
"Oh I am am I ?" demaned Truhan as he appeared a small distance behind him .  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAA !!" shouted Truhan and the attack almost killed Piccolo.  
  
Piccolo regained balance and attacked but he was no match for Truhan's speed.  
  
Then Piccolo squared off seriously and attacked with a ferocious might. However it was too late as he attacked Truhan split into Trunks and Gohan and Piccolo hit nothing but Gohan and Trunks back elbowed him and sent him to the ground.  
  
Piccolo flew up immeadietly and smiled.  
  
"Not bad. You could put up a challenge with that wierd strategy of yours." said Piccolo.  
  
"Thanks Piccolo , we'll show you the ropes." said Gohan as he flew away.  
  
Yamcha found the perfect spot for his plan.  
  
"ZANZOKEN !" shouted Yamcha as three of him appeared. He kicked Kerelu in the face and escaped through shaft which led to the outside.  
  
Yamcha landed in the mud where there were lots of dead saiya-jins and above him stood Kami.  
  
Etyo trained hard and decided to be the best brother of all.  
  
He had been fighting numerous saiba men and was closee to achieving super siaya-jin.  
  
Will Truhan stand a chance against Raditz ? Has Yamcha gotten away from Kerelu for good ? Can Etyo go SSJ ? What is Goku doing to achieve this mysterious level ? FIND OUT IN PART 16


	17. PART 16

Part 16

Goku was in the 'cave of the kaio-ken' he remembered Kibito Kai's request well....

"Goku , you will now enter the kaio-ken cave. You must defeat all sorts of evil beings using only the kaio-ken. You can't turn it off and don't dare turn SSJ. The cave will keep you in kaio-ken form. If you turn SSJ or don't use the kaio-ken willingly the monsters will grow twice your Power level and kill you. If you get beaten up while in kaio-ken the monster will walk away and you will be able to rest. Each time you battle you'll create a new level of kaioken but then after a while you will get a super boost to the main source of this training"

"How long do you think I'll be there ?" he asked

"I'd say two weeks." He said

"KAMEHAMEHA !!" shouted Goku as he killed a purple devil . A guy similar to Frieza fired finger blasts , toe blasts and eye blasts at Goku which stung him hard.

Truhan had his daily spar with Piccolo but this time Uub also joined the fight.

"KAMEHAMEHA !" fired Truhan at Uub.

Piccolo came from behind and kicked him to the mountain , face first.

The two both fired gigantic ki blasts at Truhan and sent him deeper into the mountain.

It took a while for Truhan to charge back but he came back only to find Uub and Piccolo arm locking him.

Both his arms were of no use. He powered up only to be knocked unconscious as they kicked him in the back of his head. Truhan split into two and Trunks and Gohan were on the ground unconscious.

Yamucha and Kami-san flew to korin's tower to get some senzu beans for the deep wound Yamcha had.

Yamcha couldn't believe the effect that Kerelu guy did on him. He wounds pained him so much. It was as if something was slicing through his arms the pain was deeply regretted.

Kami looked at him. "You shouldn't have been so foolish! That attack nearly pulverized you. But now I know his special attack , kejosa." Said Kami wisely.

"Wait you knew about this ?" demanded Yamcha.

"Yep."

"You mean I almost got killed and you didn't do anything ?" demanded Yamcha

"Yep" said Kami plainly.

The two arrived at Korin's convenient tower. The white shaggy cat came out from the midst of the shadows.

"Korin. We need senzu beans fast !" exclaimed Yamcha while Kami kept quiet thinking of a white cat running a tower little did he know ? That Korin was reading his mind.

"Yes I am a white cat. Tell Piccolo that his son is rude." Remarked Korin grinning at the surprised Kami.

"Oh I forgot to mention he reads minds. So how about them senzu beans ?" asked Yamcha.

"Here." Said Korin as he gave them a bag.

"Thanks." Remarked Yamcha and flew off.

Will Goku survive in the kaio-ken cave ? Will Yamcha and Kami be able to free the Z fighters and defeat Kerelu ? When will Vegeta be done and will Truhan be able to be strong enough to match Raditz ? FIND OUT IN PART 17


	18. PART 17

PART 17

"Vegeta I think you're ready !" said King Kai

"Ready ? I haven't even mastered the kaio-ken !" said Vegeta throwing ki balls everywhere.

"That is not important. It took Goku three months to master it and we don't have that kind of time."

"NOO I MUST BE STRONGER THAN KAKAROT !!" screamed Vegeta and flew into the air.

He threw ki balls everywhere. "FINAL FLASH !!" the ki blast almost destroyed the planet without touching it.

Vegeta flew into the air and went SSJ4. He powered up beyond his limits. Then he went SSJ3 and then SSJ2 and into SSJ1 then he fell and fainted.

"Amazing..."

Raditz was at his throne fidgeting. Namek had won and the saiya-jins retreated. Some of the human slaves were getting powerful and he was losing control.

Then something hit in his mind. The z-fighters that's where Vento and his beloved Jarugo could be.

Raditz went in Radican form and flew to the Z fighters world.

Vegeta woke up with a single stir.

"Vegeta...this is the hour for which we have prepared." Said King kai and Vegeta nodded.

Vegeta transformed SSJ and headed for the earth.

Raditz arrived.

"What the....what do you want Raditz?" asked Gohan going SSJ

"I...want Jarugo." Said Raditz.

"We don't know where he is !" said Gohan.

"Then I'll guess I'll have to destroy you !" exclaimed Raditz.

Raditz made his move but someone pushed him back.

"Vegeta...."

"hmph....you thought you could actually defeat the prince of saiya-jins like this ? Don't make me laugh !" said Vegeta in his proud tone.

"Tell you what Vegeta....I shall make a contest ....a gladiator fight. We start with the weakest fighters and on to the strongest. If you defeat all you shall face me ,destroy me and win the earth what do you say ?" asked Raditz.

"I accept." Then he looked behind and all the people nodded in approvement.

"Good. We'll start in one hour. Prepare yourself Vegeta !!" Exclaimed Raditz and took off.

Will the Z fighters win ? Will the others get back from training ? Will Vegeta withstand Raditz ? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT SAGA !

COMING SOON !


End file.
